


Purple Lilacs

by shouroki



Series: Edwin oneshots [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Florists, Lilacs, edward misses his train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouroki/pseuds/shouroki
Summary: Edward misses his train home so he decides to kill some time in the local village, however he soon realizes that he doesn’t know what flower is Winry’s favorite.





	Purple Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! I hope you enjoy this fic, feedback would be greatly appreciated.

“Hey! Wait for me! Stop!” Edward’s voice bellowed over the sound of his heavy, rapid footsteps. He puffed and panted as he came to a screeching halt at the end of the platform, watching as the train departing to Resembool pulled away at speed. “Great…what am I going to do now?” Edward huffed quietly in between pants as he wiped the sweat off his forehead “Winry’s gonna kill me if I’m late for lunch” he whined loudly, earning a few side glances from nearby strangers.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he turned on his heels, sulking back the way he had come.

‘I was only wanting to be gone for a few hours, not half a day’

he thought, mentally kicking himself for missing his train. Edward knew the trains to and from Resembool when in neighbouring cities were roughly every hour, deciding he had more than enough time to spare this time he found himself sat inside a dainty, quiet coffee shop. The warm, steamy cup of coffee brought a smile to his face as it warmed his clasped hands. The sensation of a comforting warmth making its way up his right arm made him think back to the days when that arm was automail, brilliantly crafted automail but he savoured every moment, every touch with his original arm. It made him appreciate things like a hot cup of coffee against his hand more

Edward listened to the quiet chitter chatter around him, finding it peaceful but also foreign that he spent so many moments like this, moments spent in peace where relaxation overcame him rather than adrenaline and the fight or flight response. He occasionally brought the warm cup up to his mouth taking sips of his coffee, his mind off wondering elsewhere. A quiet hum of satisfaction left the blondes lips as he set his cup down and stood up, stretching and yawning quietly as he reached into his coat pocket and grabbed some money to pay for the drink as well as a hand full of change for the barista.

He left the dainty coffee shop shortly after and was pleasantly surprised to see the now bustling streets alive with busy locals, most of which offered him warm smiles and hellos as he passed. He found himself travelling from local cities to neighbouring towns more and more frequently so the locals themselves had grown quite fond of the local legend.

“Hey Ed!” a familiar, gentle voice interrupted Edward’s train of thought. “Oh hey Miss Morrison” he greeted happily, offering the young woman a smile “I got a new delivery of some gorgeous flowers this morning, would you like to come look?” she asked eagerly as her eyebrow waggled in question. “Yeah sure why not, I’ve still got some time to kill” he noted as he glanced at the overhanging clock above the shop window. Edward walked besides Miss Morrison, following her the small, but colourful flower shop she so dearly loved. As the two walked in, Edward was greeted with the familiar scent of salted caramel and white hot chocolate before he made his way over to the new array of flowers, a sweet, hint of nectar replacing the previous aroma.

The young florist leant on the counter, setting her walking stick down gently besides her as she watched Ed, who was tentatively studying the new bunches of flowers. “Oh my god” a disappointed mutter left Edward’s lips as a sudden wave of realisation hit him “I don’t know what Winry’s favourite flower is!” he declared loudly “normally I just get her a bunch of roses or tulips but I don’t know what her favourite is!” he cried in exasperation. A quiet chuckle from behind him halted his outburst as he turned to look at the florist, “easy there Ed, just ask her when you get home…plus, Winry must appreciate the thought when you buy her flowers if she’s never felt the need to tell you” she reasoned as she looked fondly at a bunch of lilacs “you know, lilacs often symbolize love” Edward listened carefully, following her gaze until he spotted the beautiful flowers.

A large grin crept onto his face as he informed Miss Morrison he’d take a bunch. In a matter of minutes the young woman had the flowers carefully cut down, wrapped in tissue and placed in a white and pink gift bag “here you go Ed, I’m sure Winry will love them” she cheerfully mused as she handed the newly prepped bag of flowers over “and they’re on me” she added before ushering him out the door, not giving him any time to argue. “Thank you Miss Morrison!” Edward shouted happily, waving his arm as the other tightly clutched the bag of flowers. He’d make sure to repay her next time he’s in town.

Not wanting to miss the train again, he sprinted as fast as he could, carefully clutching the little bag of flowers. The train arrived shortly after Edward and he hopped on eagerly, looking forward to both going home and seeing Winry. The train whistled and whirred as it came to life once more, hurtling down the tracks at rapid speeds. The journey to Resembool was only an hour or so but to Edward that felt like a lifetime too long. He wanted to get these flowers to Winry.

When the hurtling train finally came to a halt at Resembool, he was practically jogging on the spit at the train’s doors, dying to be out. He stepped off the train, smiling to himself as he walked along the old beaten path to his and Winry’s house. A gruff bark from Den made him smile “Hey Den!” he shouted, the greying dog sulked over to Edward slowly and nuzzled his thigh, Edward gently patted his head as he smiled at the long-time companion. “Where’s Winry Den?” he asked, a hint of playfulness in his tone as the dog padded happily in a circle around him. A light hearted laugh left Ed’s chest as he made his way up to the porch and pushing the door open.

“Hey Win-“ a spanner to the head suddenly cut off Edward’s sentence “You said you would be back for lunch! Its nearly 3” the loud, blonde shouted at her husband. “I know I know, I’m sorry” Edward replied with a chuckle before rubbing the side of his head “ow” he muttered. He laughed again as Winry continued to rant, something about how her apple pie had gone cold because it had been sat on the counter for so long.

Once Edward felt it was safe to approach his wife he waltzed over, a big grin on his face as he thrust the small bag towards her “Look!” he exclaimed “Admittedly, I don’t know what your favourite flower is” he confessed “but, Miss Morrison told me that Lilacs represent love, and well I love you so I thought they were quite fitting” he continued, his explanation becoming more of a nervous babble. Winry’s grin mirrored Edward’s as she took the bag from him “Oh Ed, they’re gorgeous” she stated as she admired the pretty flowers. She carefully took the flowers out of the bag and was pleasantly surprised to see they were sitting nicely in a small, brown planter. The mechanic set them down in the windowsill, still smiling. “They look lovely…thank you Ed” she hummed happily as she turned to face her husband, planting a kiss on his lips “I didn’t have a favourite flower before today, but I think it might be lilacs now” she said happily. Edward smiled widely again as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her into a tight hug.

“So…that apple pie?” Edward asked as he turned his attention to the glorious looking pie “Yeah yeah, take your coat off I’ll bring you a piece” Winry said with laughter. She loved afternoons like this. And so did Edward.

**Author's Note:**

> Read this on my tumblr! @zoldyckflower  
> Requests are open! DM me here or send an ask on tumblr!


End file.
